


idk

by clarissabelles



Series: st. ridge [2]
Category: st ridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/pseuds/clarissabelles
Summary: this is kinda unfinished bc im tired sorry





	

Nicolette had thought of millions of different ways in which she could she approach Thea Morgan as soon as she first saw her. She never would’ve thought she would’ve actually talked to her. But here she was. She wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t dire.

 

This was more than embarrassing; it was mortifying. Thea looked at her with her cool grey eyes, taking her in. The serene look on her face showed she had no idea what she was going to say to her.

 

“You’re Thea, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m Nicolette.

 

She took a deep breath

 

“Listen this is gonna sound strange, but I saw you the other day…. At the church.” Thea’s rose petal lips formed an O in shock. The next thing she knew, Thea grabbed her arm tight and ushered her over to the corner, nearly slamming both of them into a locker in the process.

 

She bit her lip and braced for the impact of her words. The last thing she wanted was for this girl to hate her. She couldn’t bear the thought of it actually. It surprised her when Thea reached over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her touch was gentle as she did this and then followed the action cupping her hands around her ear to whisper to her.

 

“What’d you see and why did you see it?” Sharpness still dominated the question despite the soft whispering pitch she’d taken on. Her breath was hot against the bare skin of her cheek.

 

“I heard something, from the other side of the altar after you guys left. It was like your knock was echoed perfectly. Like something knocked back.”

 

Her dark eyes flew wide open

 

“Fuck!" 

She grabbed her tighter and whispered softly

"You’re not lying are you?”

  
She shook her head no, knowing what was coming couldn’t be good.

 

 

Thea looked around frantically, dragging Nicolette along with her.

 

"What are you looking for?"

 

"I'm looking for Will, Adelaide and Thomas."

 

"Wait. I think Will and Adelaide have English right now, and Thomas should be at lunch." 

 

Nicolette only knew this because she had a bad habit of skipping classes only to sit in on other classes she wasn't supposed to be in. At first, it drove the teachers insane, but she still managed to get good grades and stay on top of things so they eventually just gave in and let her go where she wanted. Strange, that it was paying off now. 

 


End file.
